Love, Life and Stress: Here it comes
by Johanna-002
Summary: The 3rd installment of my Love or Stress Series. Life is either hell or a fairy tail. Love is a price we pay. We all learn how to handle stress, but what happends when it's all just too much? F/M, E/O and MANY, MANY MORE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love, Life or Stress: Here it comes**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Pairing: Fin/Melinda, Elliot/Olivia, Don/Liz, Jo/Munch and MANY, MANY MORE!**

**Rating: T-M**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them do you really think I would be writing fan fiction? No, I'd be making my dreams come true on the show!**

**Beta: -**

**A/N: _This is the third installment of my 'Love or Stress' Series. I would appreciate it if you would go back and read: Love or Stress and Love, Life and Stress. Though complete, I'd still love to hear your thoughts about it… I apologize in advance for the horrid spelling and grammar errors in the first story. _**

**Chapter 1**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

Melinda was sitting on the couch, Cow in her lap. She looked over hearing her cell phone buzz. It was a text from Huang.

_Hey Milk Shake! ;)_

_Haha, hey fortune cookie!_

_What are you up to?_

_Nothing… WBU?_

_Getting ready to meet Ben at the movies (:_

_Aww, so… are you two like together or what?_

_Idk… We haven't established that yet…_

_Oh… TTYL, Tracy is calling me._

Melinda hit the green phone and greeted her lovely colleague, "Hey Trace!"

"Hi Melinda," Tracy returned. "I'm sorry to call you in on your off day, but would you mind coming on for a bit?"

Melinda groaned, "It's Saturday! Please don't make me!"

"Just for a few minutes, Mel, you have a visitor."

"Who?" Melinda asked getting off the couch.

"Your mom."

Melinda put on her tennis shoes and grabbed the keys from the kitchen table. "Tell her I'll be there soon." Melinda hung up her phone and walked out to her car. "Why would Liz go up to my job? She knows I don't work on Saturdays. God, that woman's losing her mind!" she muttered.

**XxX**

Casey looked down to the pool of wetness and cried even harder. She started to shake; she didn't know what else to do. She screamed out as pain ribbed through her. No one was out side so they didn't notice her distress.

She did the only thing she could think of and pressed down on her horn. After four minutes of honking someone finally noticed her.

He approached her car with worried eyes. Seeing that she was crying he made his way around to the driver side. Casey unlocked her door, giving him permission to open it.

The man's eyes widened as he saw the pool of blood and wetness covering the floor board of the car. "Ma'am, are you okay, what happened?" he asked frantic.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Casey sobbed, "Please help me, please!"

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes, hello, I need help!" He looked down at Casey and rested his hand on her swollen belly. "I don't know, what happened, but this lady is pregnant and bleeding. What do I do?" Casey arched her back as more pain consumed her.

"How far along are you?" The man asked. "What's your name?"

"Seven months. It's too early, it's too early!" She cried

"It's okay; you're going to be okay." He grabbed her hand. "What's you name?"

"Ca…" she cut herself off with a slight howl. "Casey."

"Okay Casey, hang in there. The ambulance are on there way, just hang in there all right?"

Casey nodded but she could do nothing but cry as she grew wetter and bloodier.

**XxX**

Melinda pulled into the parking garage and made her way to the front lobby. "Where is she at?"

"Well hello to you too, love." Tracy greeted sarcastically. "She's waiting in your office."

Melinda stuck her tongue out at her heading towards the elevator.

She hit the fourth floor and when the elevator dinged she got off. She was humming a Hannah Montana song when she felt her phone go off. It was a text from Fin.

_Where are you, punk?_

_At work, I'll be home in like 30mins._

_Why u at work?_

_Liz is down here… Idk. Tracy called and said mom was waiting for me._

_Okay… well hurry back, I don't have time to be waiting on your ass all day. (:_

_Haha shut up loser!_

_What ever! ;P_

Melinda rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her coat pocket. She opened her chestnut door and softly closed it behind her.

There was a woman standing by her desk examining one of her pictures. It was Shana. "Ugh…Can I help you?" Melinda asked taking off her jacket.

Shana jumped turning to face her. She froze and just stared at her. Melinda stared at her as well, her face going white.

The past had consumed her body as she realized who the woman was.

_Flash back 36 years ago:_

_Six year old Harley Warner huddled in the corner as she watched her mother; Shana Elsabie (Ell-Sa-Bee) cut her father's arm._

_Shana then pushed him to the floor and began kicking him repeatedly. Harley cried out as each blow was sent to her father's face._

_Once it was all said and done Shana stormed out of the house. Harley slowly made her way over to her father who struggled to stand._

_"Daddy?" Harley whimpered. "Are you okay?"_

_"Shh, Buttercup" he cooed. "Call the police."_

_Harley nodded and ran to the phone she dialed 911 and told the operator to come quick her daddy was hurt and bleeding. With in minutes police and paramedics arrived._

_The police took Harley down to the station to wait for her grandparents, while her father headed to Baylor. _

"Y- You…" Melinda mouthed; her face had instantly become pale.

**A/N: Okay guys please review! **

**As of right now I'm thinking about making Huang and Ben a couple and adding some details on them.**

**Well, what did you think? Am I off to a good start? **

**Until next time,**

**Johanna (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Melinda stuttered taking a few steps back.

"I wanted to see you, I've missed you so much." Shana explained.

Melinda's fear turned into anger. "You never missed me; you never gave a damn about me!"

"Harley-"Shana pleaded as Melinda ran out the door. Shana chased after her. "Harley, please!"

Melinda increased her speed, never bothering to look back. She ran out the back way that leads to the parking garage. She could still her Shana calling her in the distance. She made a sharp turn and pushed the button for the elevator, she was parked on the lower level.

She got into the elevator and hit the 'close' button just as Shana was coming into view.

Shana stopped running, placing her hands on her knees as she saw the doors close, shielding her daughter from her. She sighed knowing things wouldn't get any easier.

She turned back around making her way back inside the Country 7 Morgue.

Melinda continued to run until she made it to her car. Once in she locked the doors. Her hand rested over her chest as the past few minutes replayed in her head. Her phone started to ring, scaring her out of her trace. It was only Fin.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked not waiting for her to say hello.

"I'm leaving now." Her voice was shaky.

"You okay, Melinda?" Fin asked with concern.

Though he couldn't see her she nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay, well see you when you get home."

"Fin…" Melinda trailed off.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you…"

"… I love you too."

**XxX**

Casey began falling in and out of consciousness.

"Casey? " The man asked. Casey moaned, she was starting to lose feeling in her body.

"We're almost there hon. Just hang on alright?" The paramedic reassured as he continued to pump air into her oxygen mask

With in minutes they arrived at the hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed to her aid as the man was pulled aside by one of the nurses.

"Sir, what's your wife's name?"

"Her name is Casey, but she's not my wife."

The nurse nodded, "We'll do everything we can for her and the baby, do you know how far along she is by chance?"

"Seven months." The nurse nodded and ran down the hall.

Doctors examined Casey and tried to clot the bleeding. "We need to get this baby out now!" shouted the doctor.

"She's only seven months, it's way too early!"

"If we don't get this baby out now then we'll lose both of them!" That was it. The final call, Casey would have to have an emergency c-section.

The doctors gave her an epidural and prepped her for the cesarean.

Nurse Lee walked out to see if the man who had brought her in was still there. "Sir?" she called to him, seeing him pace the waiting room.

"Is she okay, what about the baby?" he asked with true concern.

"We're going to have to perform an emergency C-section on her."

He nodded, "Will she make it?"

"It's a fifty, fifty chance."

"Can I go back there with her, please?" The nurse just looked at him. "Please, ma'am. She shouldn't have to do this alone." After debating with her brain for a few minutes she nodded and escorted him to a room.

"Wash up and put these on, she's right through this door here." Nurse Lee explained handing him a set of scrubs, a hair cap and mask.

**XxX**

Elliot was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer.

Maureen and Daniel had left a few hours ago, and Olivia took the boys. She said she couldn't be around him when he was like this.

He sighed rubbing his face, what was happening to his family?

Maureen just couldn't get up and move to Columbia! Married or not, he couldn't let his baby go. No matter what he said, how he acted, they showed him that it would never change their mind.

How could their family have so many skeletons? Dickie and Leslie were getting a divorce? They just had a baby!

How could Kathleen and Nathaniel be over seventy thousand dollars in debt? It didn't make sense! They as well just had a baby and that might lose their house! What the hell! Elliot knew they would end up moving in; no way was he going to let his grand daughter be homeless.

And as for Elizabeth… No, he couldn't think about that. She was sinning and turning on her faith. A Catholic was never to be in the same sex relationship! That was a pure gold ticket to hell.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. It was like his family was yet again, tearing to shreds.

**XxX**

Melinda pulled into her drive way. She had been crying the whole way home.

Why now? Why after thirty eight years was her mother back into her life? She shivered at the thought and then she turned pale.

Fin, Payton, oh god, no one knew. Know one knew the scars she was desperately tying to hide.

She leaned back into her seat, whipping her hands roughly over her face. Maybe things wouldn't have to go down that rode.

Her and Fin's Six year wedding anniversary was right around the corner and soon they would be in Aruba. Maybe by the time they got back Shana would be gone.

She would be gone and Melinda's past would be forever hidden. She felt herself start reliving the early events.

_Harley._

She shook. It had been almost twenty five years since anyone has called her that, and she'd be damned if she was called that again.

Harley Nichole Warner was gone. She was Melinda Anessa Warner, that was her past; that's the past she wants to remember. Melinda Anessa Tutuola is her future, and that's what she wants to live by.

**A/N: Review please!**

**Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I really appreciate it. I updated today just for y'all!**

***Can anyone who didn't review the last chapter on Love, Life and Stress go back and Review please? One more, one more Review and I'll have 200!**

**I hope you guys like where I'm going so far. I'm writing this as it comes to me. **

**Payton, I expect and new story form you some time this week/weekend.**

**7Seven7, I think you should update _Blizzard_ and add some Felinda!**

**Until next time,**

**Johanna (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

* * *

><p>Fin looked up from his position on the couch as Melinda walked through the front door looking like a deer caught in the head lights.<p>

"How was work?" He asked as she set her purse and keys down.

"Okay." She headed up the stairs with out another word. She let her feet carry, leading her in any which way.

She looked up, coming to a stop out side a white door that had the name 'PAYTON' bolded out in big pinks letters. She reached for the knob turning it just a little and slightly pushing it open.

Payton was playing barbies, acting as if she herself were in the magical land of unicorn France. Melinda smiled, enjoying the perks of being the mother of an adorable, innocent four year old, and forgetting the visit from her unwanted, selfish mother.

She watched her a while longer before once again closing the door. Melinda made her way to her master bedroom. She didn't even bother to turn on the light or take of her shoes, before lying down on the black and white sheets. Melinda buried her face in the pillow, and silently began to cry.

* * *

><p>Casey's hero walked into the room. Nurses crowded the area pre paring the incubator, rags and tools.<p>

He stood next to taking on of her hands in his. His heart ached at the fact that she had to suffer through this with out her family. What if something happened and they needed to get a hold of her husband or sister or who ever?

The doctor cleaned Casey's belly, making sure a bacterial infection wouldn't take place. He made a horizontal cut across her pale abdomen.

With in minutes a new tiny life entered the world.

**XxX**

Casey woke up to a loud wail, an oxygen mask on her face and her head throbbing in pain.

She moved her hand to her belly and began to panic. Where was her baby, where was her son? The scream got louder and louder, and she turned her head, seeing a brunet little baby crying.

A tear fell from her eye as a nurse entered the room. "Casey, glad to see you are awake." She greeted checking on the baby.

"What happened?" Casey asked. "Nothing makes sense."

"A man brought you in earlier today, Casey. We had to perform an emergency cesarean in order to save your Childs life."

"But, I was only seven months…" Casey trailed, as the nurse placed her precious boy in her arms.

"He's healthy, beautiful and he's yours."

Casey smiled down at the little life in her arms as tears fell from her eyes. She looked up at the nurse, rocking her son in her arms. "Can I see a phone? I need to call my mom."

**XxX**

Liz ran down the hallway of the hospital with everyone else trailing behind her. She finally made it to the room, rushing to Casey's bed side trying to push her need for oxygen out of the way.

"God, Casey!" She exclaimed hugging her, "I'm happy you're okay!" Casey hugged her back, her arms tightly wrapped around her. The nurses had taken the baby back to the nursery, a few minutes prior to Casey making the phone call.

"Where is he?" Jo asked.

"They just took him to the nursery; the nurse said she'd bring him back in a few minutes." Casey explained.

Melinda looked around the room and felt her stomach drop. What in the hell did God have against her? She was shot and almost killed; she had almost lost her husband, he took away her child, brought evil memories back and now he was making her relive the pain of her loss.

Everything left her as soft cry filled the room. Her eyes darted to the baby and she felt her heart break. "I'll be right back," she whispered, rushing past the nurse.

Everyone looked at the door before turning their attention back to the new mother. Liz picked Layla up just enough so she could pear over the blanket and see her new brother.

"When can we take him home mama?" she asked, with a smile.

Casey turned to look at her, her heart soaring at her daughter's acceptance. "Soon honey, very soon."

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry it's short (:**

**Sorry for the_ long _wait, guys! I've been busy and lazy lately. **

**So, I have a few ideas for a new story. I know, I know… work on what I have and stop leaving my readers hanging, but God! How can I pass up the offer?**

**_KandiiKane96: OMG YOU'RE BACK! I've missed you, girlie! I thought you left me… No actually. I thought you no longer loved me or my felindaness. Nice to hear from you again! I appreciate the advice and suggestion, but as I said I have a plan. (:  
>I deleted that one story, because as I said before: It was your idea and though you gave me permission , you seem to want to take things into your own hands and I want to cause no problems with plagiarism and reviews and all that good stuff. So good luck, love ya, can't wait to hear from you again… Stay out of trouble mamaz!<br>_****_Love,  
>Jo <em>**

**-Kiss the girl54 (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

"Olivia, go get Melinda. This is a family moment!" Liz exclaimed snapping a picture.

"You've taken like ten! How many do you need, Liz? " Jo exclaimed, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

Liz glared at her taken another picture. She turned her attention to Olivia who was sharing some quiet words with Fin. "Olivia?" Liz called.

Olivia looked up at her, cutting the conversation short with Fin. "Yeah. I'll…I'll go find her." She said, before walking out of the room.

Liz watched her leave and new something wasn't right. Her _mother's intuition_ was interrupted by another feminine voice. "Where's Lake? I called that bastard thirty minutes ago!" Jo exclaimed.

Casey looked up, but didn't say anything. Chester Lake was the last person she wanted to see.

**XxX**

Olivia walked down the hall and spotted a woman's restroom. She knew Melinda couldn't have gotten too far, and decided to make this the first check point.

"Mel?" She called softly. She peered around the corner and sighed. Melinda was sitting on the floor, with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Melinda, what's wrong?" Olivia asked sitting next to her.

Melinda shook her head, closing her eyes. "Nothing, I'm okay, just tired."

Olivia grabbed her hand. "I can only imagine how you feel right now, Mel. I know you're still hurting from your… miscarriage."

"Stop." Melinda said looking down, avoiding her friend's eyes. "Just stop. You have no idea of what I'm going through right now, Olivia. You don't know how hard it is to see one of your best friend walk around pregnant, to hear everyone laugh with joy that she's expecting, and that soon a new life will enter the world."

"Melinda-"

"Just drop it Olivia," Melinda sighed beginning to stand. "I appreciate you checking on me, but I have a lot of shit to deal with right now. Let's just forget about it."

**XxX**

Melinda and Olivia were greeted by the silent nursery, Lake standing awkwardly as Casey glared at him, an unusual silent casting over the room.

"What's going on?" Melinda whispered to Jo.

The older woman shrugged, her eyes casting between Lake, Casey and Toya. "I have no idea, but shh, it's getting good."

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked, ignoring the whispers going on around her.

"I came to see my son." Lake told her, he took a step towards her and Casey held the baby closer to her chest.

Casey shook her head no as she held the baby out for Munch to take. Munch carefully took the 7 pound boy into his arms, Layla getting off her mother's bed and standing behind his leg.

The new mother threw the light blue blanket off her standing up with a slight groan. "You made your choice Lake," she told him crossing her arms. "I told you that you could forget about the kids."

"Casey, you can't keep him from his kids!" Liz exclaimed cutting in.

Casey snapped her head in the blonds' direction. "Yeah, well watch me." She threatened. "If he can't be a faithful a partner, then how can I trust him to be a faithful father?"

"Faithful partner, what in the hell are you talking about?" Liz asked.

Gesturing to the two adults standing in front of her, Casey shouted, "He's sleeping with Toya!"

"Oh that's just nasty. You need to get tested bro." Fin gagged, as Melinda pated his shoulder, trying hard to contain her laugh.

**XxX**

Casey and Toya were about to get into it but thanks to security, Lake and Toya were asked to leave.

"I think I'm going to go home," Melinda said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Casey congratulations, he's very beautiful." She told her kissing her God son's head.

"Thank you." Casey said as she settled back into her bed.

Melinda and Fin left, Joe and Munch leaving twenty minutes after them.

A nurse dressed in a pink Scooby-doo set walked into Casey's room with a young man following behind her. "Ms. Novack," she called. Casey looked up, everyone turning their attention to the door. "You have a visitor." The nurse smiled holding the door open and closing it behind the young man as she left.

"Who are you?" Casey questioned.

"My name's Sebastian. I'm the one who brought you in." You could tell Sebastian was extremely nervous.

Liz's mouth dropped as she starred at the brunet man. Tears pooled in Casey's eyes as she looked him up and down. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sebastian smiled, taking a step backwards. "Hey!" Layla exclaimed, "My brothers name is Sebastian! Right mama, right, his name is Sebastian?"

Casey looked to her daughter, nodding as Liz handed the baby back to her.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Cragen told him, shaking his hand.

**XxX**

Elliot was parked out side of Elizabeth's apartment. It was now or never. He slowly got out of the car, dreading what he was about to do.

He would not stand by and watch as his daughter turned Lesbian. Maybe she was just going through a phase.

_Knock, Knock_

Elliot didn't even realize that he had made it up. He wanted to walk away and forget everything, just climb into a dark whole.

Before he could process another thought the door opened.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, closing her robe tight around her body.

Elliot looked her up and down biting his lip, her hair wasn't wet so he knew she didn't just get out of the shower. "We need to talk Lizzie."

Elizabeth's face feel, "Um, now's not a good time. I have company. Why don't you come by in an hour or so?" she started to close the door but his foot stopped her.

"Is your company a woman?"

Elizabeth froze, slightly nodding her head as she held the robe tighter to her body. "Y- Yes."

"It's true isn't it? You're a Lesbian."

**A/N: Please review! I am so sorry for the long wait! **

**I have had writers block, and for some reason this chapter just wouldn't budge!**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**_So we are skipping a head a few weeks. This chapter picks up at Fin and Melinda's Anniversary party. A lot of drama and a very long chapter! Yay! _**

**_I am skipping a head because I just… It's hard for me to map this entire- error, I guess you could say… out by chapters, and I feel that things would run a lot smoother if we just skip a head. _**

**_For skipping a head I promise that this chapter will contain: A lot of drama, love and it'll be very long! Yay! _**

**_So please, enjoy and review!_**

Olivia and Jo stood by the drinks looking around the ball room. Today mapped six years of marriage for Fin and Melinda. Everyone from Judge Petrovsky to Melinda's assistant had attended.

All the women were dressed in gowns, and the men were dressed in tuxes. Liz had given everyone strict orders on how to dress. Liz had a plan to basically recreate their wedding. Melinda would be walking into the reception hall in a floor length white dress with purple and yellow flowers in her hair and Fin would be wearing a black Tux, a yellow and purple flower pinned to his jacket.

All of he guest had purple and yellow flowers pinned to their outfits and everything seemed to be going perfectly, that was until Melinda walked through the big brass doors in a strapless knee length white dress wearing brown cowboy boots and Fin entering in a silver and black button up dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Wha- what is this?" Liz questioned.

Melinda smiled leaning into her husband. "This is our anniversary Liz, we appreciate everything, but I'm trying to get Melinda out of clothes when we get home, the less complicated the better." Fin explained referring to the criss cross back that would have been portrayed on Melinda if she had worn the gown Liz had picked out for her.

With out another word the couple walked off, receiving stares from their guests. Here they were dressed up as if they were going to meet the president and Fin and Melinda show up as if they were going to a simple B-B-Q.

Though all the women looked fantastic, Melinda looked the best, the most natural. Fin, like always looked handsome but the beautiful M.E on his arm didn't hurt either. The happy couple walked past Casey and them, making their way over to a group of Melinda's colleagues.

"Did she just-"

"Yup." Casey nodded and Olivia just kind of watched. Melinda was laughing and smiling, something they hadn't seen in along time.

"Melinda, your husband is so handsome!" Hanna complimented.

Melinda smiled, putting her arm around his waist. "Well thank ya!"

Hanna smiled at Fin once more before turning back to Melinda. "You know, they are electing a new President for Darla's Cuts and rumor has it your in the running."

"What's Darla's Cuts?" Fin asked.

"Well," Melinda began, "It's sort of like a promotion. The president makes decisions on which medical students are inducted into our program and they even host a six month class before passing them on to more training."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

Hanna nodded. "It is and if your at top rank like Melinda then you'll still be responsible for your own job and having reports turned in on time, but it's a very high honor, and for Melinda being as young as she is, it's really a huge deal." She explained.

The night was going smoothly, after talking to some more of Melinda's coworkers the couple then decided to join Liz and the group.

**XxX**

"Ready Jane?" Shana asked.

Jane nodded placing a hand on her best friends shoulder. "I should be asking you that question." She swept Shana's hair behind her ear. "I want you to think about this for a minute. You're about to barge into this room and call Harley out, just like that?"

Shana nodded, "I gave her plenty of options to talk to me like an adult and she refused. Told me to get out of her life and leave her alone, she didn't want me to ruin her marriage like the way I ruined mine. She obviously never told her husband about her past… so I will."

"Shana-"

"Jane, all I wanted was diner and movie with her. I know I screwed up as a mother but don't people deserve a second chance?"

"Doesn't Harley deserve a second chance? She never had a childhood Shana, don't take away her day like this. Maybe its best if wee just left." Jane was starting to feel horrible at the idea of letting Shana barge into the Anniversary party, ready to expose everything Melinda had tried so hard to cover up.

Shana rolled her eyes, "Either you are with me, or against me, but you can't have it both ways."

"I'll wait in the back by the deserts," Jane told her as she walked through the big brass doors.

Shana sighed leaning against the window. God, please be on her side. She slowly walked down the hall. A buddy had stashed a microphone and gave her the directions that led to the stage of Melinda and Fin's Anniversary reception room.

**XxX**

"Melinda," Liz began as the lights focused on her, everyone in the room looking to the blond beauty. "Melinda I have always seen you as a daughter. I have spent so much time watching your love with Fin grow." She paused feeling tears come on. "I have never met any couple who are more are in love, or beautiful, than the two of you. I wish you guys nothing but many more years of happiness."

Melinda and Fin smiled applauding her speech before giving each other a kiss. Their guest started laughing at the way Melinda had turned up the heat by moving from her chair to straddle her husband. Liz smacked her shoulder as she handed Melinda the microphone.

"Melinda," Liz sighed shaking her head.

Melinda smirked, getting off of her husband. "Let's all be adults, we all know it was bound to happen sooner or later." Everyone started laughing. Melinda waited a minute for the laughter to die down before continuing.

"Fin, we have been together for seven years, married for six because you wanted to wait the right time to propose… Ah damn you!" Melinda snickered causing everyone to laugh. "Babe, I'm just kidding. I have loved every moment of everyday that I have spent with you: from making out in my office, to cussing you out during labor, even to now; telling everyone how much I love you." Melinda paused for a quick second, "But words don't even begin to describe the way I feel about you. I am so grateful that I get to go to bed and wake up next you ever morning… sometimes in the afternoon when it's been a long night." She winked, smirking. "Fin, you've given me everything I could have ever wanted and more; a beautiful house, an amazingly beautiful daughter and an amazingly handsome step-son, and a love that I believe is stronger than no other. Honey I love you so much, and I look forward to more anniversaries, birthdays, holidays and kids with you." Even started laughing, clapping as Melinda finished off her speech sharing a tongue battling kiss with her one true love.

The sweet moment didn't last long, for it was interrupted by the wicked witch of the west.

"How beautiful!" Shana mocked all the lights in the reception turned on. "You can give that beautiful speech, call a white woman mom but you can't seem to even have a friendly chat with you real, biological mother."

Melinda froze, the entire room falling silent. Shana smiled seeing as she now had everyone's attention.

"Where are my manners, allow me to introduce my self." Shana beamed, "My name is Shana Mitchell and your lovely bride here is my daughter. You all may know her as Melinda Warner or Melinda Tutuola, but her real name is Harley. Harley Nichole Warner."

Fin turned to Melinda who was still frozen in place. Shana continued when she got no response.

"See I wasn't the best mother thirty-eight years ago. I admit that, I was addicted to drugs, I was abusive and I walked out on my family. But I grew up and I got clean, I know I should be ashamed but I'm not. I flew all the way from Texas to New York to see Harley but she just won't give me the time of day." Shana pursed her lips together starring Melinda down. "Or would you rather me call you Melinda?" Shana nodded when she still got no response. "I met Melinda in her office for the first time in thirty-something years and you know what she told me? To leave her alone, to get out of her life, so I gave her some space and tried again a few weeks later, again, it wasn't a pleasurable renitent."

Shane took a deep breath. "Melinda was furious, told me that I was a lousy mother and a horrible wife and how she would never stoop so low as to leave her daughter and husband for drugs and booze. She told me that if I kept coming around I would ruin everything, which is what I tend to do tonight. See Melinda explained to me how her husband didn't know about me or her past."

Shana hoped off the stage and made her way over to Fin and Melinda. She held out her hand and Fin just stared at her so she dropped it. "Fine. When Melinda was eight, she suffered from bulimia and anorexia; she didn't get help until she was twelve. At fourteen she almost committed suicide and at sixteen and seventeen she was pregnant. I heard _both _of her pregnancies ended in a miscarriage. She suffered a huge depression and that's when she turned to the comfort of partying it off. Shortly after her second miscarriage she became addicted to cocaine and Marijuana, she went to rehab when she was twenty five and I guess had been clean ever since."

"Melinda?" Fin questioned turning to his wife. He placed a hand on her back and she flinched.

"You had no right!" Melinda yelled pointing towards her mother. "I have never done anything to you and the one time I just want to be left alone and feel normal you pull something like this. And on my wedding anniversary!"

"You made your choice Melinda." Shana said with a smile.

Melinda's eyes widened and anger completely consumed her. "Don't blame this on me. You had the chance to be a mother and you didn't, you walked out on me; never called or wrote letters. Now thirty years later you want to come back and mess up my life, I was finally happy and you just can't let that be. You've ruined every chance of a relationship with me or my family. I hope this was worth it." Melinda turned to her left and her eyes widened when she realized Fin was no longer next to her.

She saw him slip out the back door and she took off running her boots making the click-clack noise against the wooden floor. No one said anything. Not even a whisper could be heard. Shana shrugged turning on her heal and walking away.

**XxX**

"Fin?" Melinda called seeing him stand by the bridge. "Honey?" she asked again walking up behind. She touched the small of his back with her hand causing him to flinch and push her away.

"Don't," he argued.

Melinda frowned leaning against the railing. "Your mad." It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed." He barked. "Melinda, you lied to me. These past seven years together have been nothing but lies."

"No," she protested softly.

"Yes Melinda. You know just as well as I do that it's been nothing but lies."

Melinda started to cry, her hand covering her mouth. Fin watched as her mascara started to run down her face. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I'm sorry, tha- that's not how I wanted you to find out."

"Melinda why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Melinda asked sniffling. "That my mom was a crack whore who walked out on me and my dad? That growing up I had an eating disorder and I was basically a mattress to every guy in my school? That I was addicted to drugs and alcohol? That's really someone you want to be with." Melinda whispered her voice slightly dipped in sarcasm.

Fin sighed. "And look at you now Melinda, you're beautiful and smart. Mel, you are one hell of a woman, I'm lucky- I'm proud to call you my wife and the mother of my child." He paused, pulling Melinda into his chest. Melinda just started crying, shaking as he rubbed her back. "I know you think I would have treated you differently, or maybe even thought of you less than what you are, but Melinda, the fact the you are who you are now just proves to me how strong you are."

Melinda nodded, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I am so sorry," she apologized again. "I really didn't want you to find out like that. I did everything I could to make sure no one knew."

Fin lightly kissed her temple; he put his arm around her shoulder and they started to walk off. "So where did Melinda Anessa come from?"

Melinda smirked tightening her rip on his waist. "My friend Brea picked it, I thought it was pretty so when I came here to New York I had a legal name changed and continued on about my business."

Fin rubbed her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "We'll leave for Aruba tomorrow morning and when we get back we'll start over. Okay?"

Melinda nodded, smiling up at him. "I love you."

The couple starred at each other. Fin's arms wrapped tightly around Melinda's waist as her arms were locked around his neck. Slowly they both leaned in, capturing one another in a mouth watering kiss.

Melinda moaned into his mouth feeling his grip on her tighten. Their tongues thrusted against one another, fighting a heaping battle for control.

"I love you too, Melinda."

Everything would be okay. They would go to Aruba and when they got back they would start over. Melinda would pick up as a hard working mother and wife and Fin would continue with his role of being the handsome, strong, hard working and supporting father.

**A/N: Please review!**

**So I hope this makes up for skipping a head. Next chapter will take off the morning of going to Aruba; Waking up, the plane ride, the land and breaking in the honeymoon suite (; Yes, smut!**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**_This chapter is 3,099 words! That is how much I love y'all so show your love to me and review! (:_  
><strong>

Fin looked to his significant other. Her curly hair pinned up in a ponytail and her hands under her face. She looked like an angel. Fin leaned down and softly and brushed his lips across her temple.

Melinda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled seeing a pair of gorgeous eyes staring at her. "Good morning," she whispered softly before turning on her back.

"Good morning yourself," Fin grinned, receiving a perfect view of her naked body.

Melinda rolled her eyes placing a hand on top of her chest in order to cover herself up with the sheet. "It's nothing new, Fin. You've seen it all before." He smirked rolling on top of her. Melinda's legs instantly wrapped around his waist, moaning at the feeling of his lips kissing her neck, his hands running up and down her curvy figure. She could feel herself wanting him…needing him.

Just as she was getting ready to take things into her own hands he pulled back. Fin had to hold back a smirk as she narrowed her eyes up at him, upset that he wasn't giving her what she wanted.

"We have all week to ravage each other, but for now we need to finish packing and get Payton over to Liz's." Fin explained kissing her forehead. He rolled off of her, getting dressed before pulling out their suit cases

Melinda got up, the sheet still wrapped around her body. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She took a hot shower, enjoying the feel of the water hitting her skin.

She couldn't be any happier than she was at this exact moment. Everything was out in the open: her past, her insane mother. And Fin was still here. He had promised to be by her side forever and always, and man, did he live up to that promise.

She smiled thinking how perfectly everything seemed to be. In a few hours she would be on an island of the Lesser Antilles in the southern Caribbean Sea.

Melinda appeared from the bathroom, a yellow towel wrapped tightly around her curvy body. "Stop looking at me," she kidded as Fin looked her up and down. She walked over to her master walk in closet and closed the door. She appeared a few minutes later in sweat pants and a t-shirt, a black hoodie in hand. The towel now wrapped around her head.

"Sweats, Mel?" Fin asked looking over her attire.

Melinda looked down, "What's wrong with them? You know it's always cold at the airport."

"I know but don't you want to make it easy on me?"

"Make what easy on you?" she asked taking her hair out of the towel.

"I planned on joining the mile high club today," he winked. "Why don't you put on a skirt?"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Fin, we are not having sex on a plane."

"Oh come on," he pleaded, "everyone does it."

"Yeah, well, I'm not every one's wife."

"Fine. Be that way."

Melinda rolled her eyes walking out of their room. She slowly opened Payton's bedroom door. She smiled at the sight that lay before her. Payton was hugging her pillow pet panda, bamboo. Melinda didn't have the heart to wake her, but she knew they needed to leave soon.

"Payton," she cooed gently shaking her. "Wake up. Mommy and Daddy are leaving today."

Payton stirred but didn't wake up. Melinda shook her a little more, "Come on babe, you need to get up."

"Lem'me alone! I sleepy," Payton protested her eyes still closed.

"I know you are, but you need to get up." Melinda argued. Payton groaned as she finally sat up.

"Fine but I'm going back to sleep when I get to Grandma's and I'm not going to miss you when your gone." Payton threatened, crossing her arms. She stared her mother down before jumping to the floor.

Melinda just nodded. As long as she was up and brushed her teeth she really didn't care what Payton did, though it did hurt her feelings that her daughter threatened to not miss her while she was gone.

"Mel, I left your stuff on the bed I want you to double check it before we leave."

"Okay." Melinda said walking out of Payton's room.

Melinda walked around to the bed, looking in her suit case. She decided to just pull everything out and repack it. She checked stuff off her mental list as she was repacking it. "Shirts, tank tops, camisoles, bathing suit, shorts, medicine..." she trailed off going to the bathroom. She opened her cabinet and pulled out a pink basket. She grabbed her high blood pressure medicine, ovulation tests and a box of tampons, just in case. Melinda had got a hormone shot from her Obstetrician the day before. The shot lasts for about a week, accommodating perfectly to her natural ovulation schedule.

Melinda laid the items on the bed before going back to packing her suite case. Once she was done she pulled out her purple and black Zebra shoulder bag. Getting into the drawer of her make-up table she pulled out her gel, moose, hair drier, pink chi, curling iron, pony tails and bobby pins. She stuck them in her shoulder bag and then grabbed her smaller white and purple cheetah print bag. She stuck the personal items she had collect earlier into the bag and then put the cheetah printed wrist bag into her black coach purse.

When she was satisfied with everything she swung her purse and Zebra bag over her shoulder, dragging her purple and black polka-dot suite case behind her.

"Finally," Fin exclaimed.

Melinda just smiled, "Be nice. I have the applications for your mile high club."

**XxX**

"Don't worry Melinda, she'll be fine." Liz reassured.

Melinda sighed. "Yeah but-"

"No buts. Go on now, get out of here."

Fin leaned down, bringing his daughter into his arm, kissing her cheek. "Be good girl."

Payton wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy, do you have to go?" She gave him her famous puppy dog face. Fin sighed kissing her forehead. If he hadn't spent so much money on the trip he would have gladly stayed with her.

"Yeah honey," he finally answered. "But what if I promise to bring you back something really cool? What would you want?"

Payton thought for a minute answering, "A new baby?"

Liz started too choked on her coffee. The hot liquid falling out of her mouth and shooting out of her nose getting all over her white camisole. "Mph- ah!" she gasped coughing.

"I'll see what I can do." Fin said kissing her once more. "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." Payton then looked up to her mother. "Bye mama."

"No hug or kiss?" Melinda asked squatting down. Payton nodded hugging her and then kissing her cheek.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too, princess." Melinda cooed hugging her daughter close to her. "Be good and we'll see you when we get back. Okay?"

Payton nodded. "Okay."

**XxX**

"Wake me up when we get there." Melinda said leaning back in her badge, first class seat.

Ten minutes hadn't even passed before Melinda was talking up a storm. "I thought you were going sleep, Melinda?"

"I can't. I'm too excited. Six nights and seven days on the beach…alone," She added with a wink. "So, what do you want to talk about for the next four and a half hours?"

"Your mother," Melinda's smile faded. "Oh come on Mel."

Melinda groaned, throwing her head back. "Do we have to?"

"Please Mel, just a little bit. How was growing up with just your dad?"

Sighing, she decided it was the least she could do for keeping it from him for so long. "I didn't really grow up with him. I was with Shana's parents most of my life. One night my dad threw Shana out a place glass window."

"Oh God, What happened?"

"Well it was along, long time ago. I think I was eleven or twelve, so the memory is kind of foggy." She began turning to face him. "Mama had managed to convince daddy to take her back, but of course she just wanted his money for more drugs. That night we were all sitting in the living room; talking and laughing. I had just got back from my choir recital and everything was perfect: We were laughing, talking and everyone was getting along with everybody. Anyway, by the end of the night mama and daddy got into a big fight over her getting help and going to rehab. Mama was yelling and hitting him, they had both been drinking. Finally I guess my dad just lost it. I don't remember too much. Just that he pulled her by her hair and threw her. The next thing I remember was that we had a broken window and she was unconscious, bleeding in the front yard. When 911 had finally showed up they took her to a hospital and took my dad away in handcuff. The next time I saw him, I was seventeen. At this time I was pregnant with the second baby and I was trying to get enough money just to get a one way ticket from Texas to New York. He gave me money for the ticket, dropped me off at the air port and then gave me like another two thousand dollars."

"Damn, where was the baby's dad?"

Melinda smacked her lip shrugging. "The question is more like who." She sighed, "Not a past I'm proud of, but not one I can change."

**XxX**

"Passengers, we will be landing at Falling Rain airport in about ten minutes, please fasten your seat belts until you are told otherwise."

"Melinda," Fin said softly. "Wake up honey, were going to be landing in just a minute."

"I'm up." She mumbled her eyes still closed and her head buried more into Fin's neck.

"Really." He replied sarcastically. He stroked her hair back, lightly kissing her forehead.

The taxi had taken them from the airport to their next destination. Ten minutes away from the place they would be staying Fin made Melinda put on a blind fold. He paid the cab driver and gave him a nice little tip as the arrived at the beach house.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed Melinda, no peeking."

"Okay, okay." She said playing with her fingers. She had changed from her sweat pants and sweater in to an orange summer dress at the Aruba airport

Fin pulled the luggage from the car, and once the cabbie had driven off, he took the blind fold off of her.

"Oh my god!" Melinda gasped at the sight in front of her. "We're staying here? Honey, this absolutely beautiful!"

Fin put his arm around her shoulder. "You want to go check it out?" Melinda squealed as he led her to the door. Once in side Melinda just about died. **(A/N: Pictures on my profile! Sorry for interrupting but you seriously need to check them out!)**

Melinda was greeted by the sight of an enormous living room and feel in love. They checked out every inch of the house- from the kitchen to the beach view in the back yard.

"Oh my god!" Melinda exclaimed once again

Fin wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood in the master bedroom; they had a perfect ocean view from their king sized bed. There were no doors in the bed room, just beautiful curtains.

"Melinda," Fin growled huskily against her ear.

"Hmm?" she questioned in a moan as he began to suck on her neck.

"I plan on making love to you in every room of this house."

Melinda's eyes widened and she felt herself wanting him just from his statement. She became even more turned on when she thought about the three bedroom, 2 full bathrooms and ½ bathrooms that occupied the house. "I like the sound the sound of that. But what about the pool?" she asked turning in his arms, her hand disappearing beneath the fabric of his shorts.

"Why the pool when we have our own beach?"

Melinda's eyes widened as she pushed him back onto the bed, falling on top of him. "Sex on the beach?"

"Why not?" he challenged flipping her over to where she was on bottom.

Fin cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly, letting the kiss linger on. He savored every second of it.

Knowing that the shrill orange dress was the only thing that kept him from her made him want her even more.

Melinda wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her; Fin bit her lower lip before kissing her chin, neck and her collar bone. He tugged at her straps, slowly letting them fall from her shoulder.

Fin growled as he tugged at the dress. He pulled it down just low enough to get a full view of her breast.

Melinda took in a deep relaxing breath, allowing Fin to do to her as he pleased. She gasped as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, letting his tongue circle around it. He started sucking on it, bringing his other hand up to massage her other breast.

He swirled his tongue around every crevice as he slowly lowered his body, leaving Melinda exactly where she was. He pulled the dress the rest of the way down her body tossing across the room, leaving her in only her green lace panties. Melinda sat up only long enough to take off his shirt. Once she was satisfied with the view of his chiseled chest she lied back down.

He dipped his fingers into the waist band of the unwanted fabric, slowly, pulling them down the length of her body. She was bow creamy, wet, and naked. He absolutely loved the way her body was squirming from the lack of attention.

Fin ran his hands across her breasts, caressing her nipples a few times before lowering one hand to the spot her knew would drive her wild. Melinda moaned as he inserted a finger into her, his thumb grazing her most sensitive spot. She tightened around his finger as he curled it up to hit her G spot. Her hips rose off the bed, enjoying the attention he was giving her. Fin removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth.

"Ahh…Fin!" Melinda gasped. Her hand ran through his hair, guiding him as he pleasured her with his tongue and finger.

He took his time exploring her. He didn't feel the need to rush. Melinda began to squirm some and he knew she was ready.

Quickening his pace on her, she gripped his head tighter and then cried out in pleasure, "Oh! Oh... oh! Faster!" Melinda cried biting her lip, but he didn't stop. He was determined to give her another orgasm, which he did. Melinda was now soaking his fingers in her wetness. Knowing she could no longer take the stimulation, he removed his mouth and looked up at her.

Fin climbed off of her, kicking off his shorts and boxers. He then climbed back on top of her, holding her gaze as he entered her slowly. The look on Melinda's face was of pure satisfaction and he couldn't deny how amazing it made him to feel to know that after seven years he was still giving it to her.

Melinda put her arms around his torso, pulling him deep into her. Fin gave out a small gasp and her eyes closed slightly.

"Melinda, look at me." He did not command her, it was a request.

Melinda opened her eyes to look up at him as he thrust into her. She gave him a smile and began to rotate her hips underneath him, making the contact even more indescribable.

She was in bliss. Was it possible to combust from just feeling someone? Was it possible to just forget everything and spend the rest of your life just lying there in the arms of the one you loved? She knew it was because here she lay, making love to her one true love.

Fin could feel her getting ready to have another orgasm and he held himself in her as she reached her highest point.

Beginning to move again, Melinda's breathing became rapid. Once again she grasped at him, her legs tightening around him, causing him to go off the edge and release all of the sweet tension that had been built up. He released until there was no more. Melinda pulled him down to her so that he knew he could rest his head next to hers.

"I- love-you!" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

Fin kissed her temple, his breathing still heavy. "I love you too, Melinda."

**A/N: Please review!**

**There we have it, smut as promised. Next chapter will be more romantic with more smut. ;)**

**-Kiss the girl54**


End file.
